recueil de spones
by Alycarine
Summary: Il est facile d'oublier que Spock avait un cœur, Léonard lui, en était sûr.


Bon, la pote qui m'a introduite aux fanfictions (appelons la Amanda parce qu'elle me tuerai si j'utilisais son vrai nom ^^) est récemment devenue totalement fan de ce couple et de Star Trek en général. D'ailleurs à cause d'elle je sais des choses sur l'anatomie des vulcains que j'aurais préféré ignorer ^^

Donc c'est Amanda qui a écrit cette fanfiction, je n'ai été que sa bêta lectrice mais comme elle a pas de compte fanfiction elle m'utilise sans aucun scrupule pour publier ses histoires :p

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire.

Disclaimer: ni les personnages ni l'univers n'appartiennent à l'une de nous deux

* * *

"Il n'a pas de cœur" ces mots tournaient en boucle dans ma tête.

Ils n'auraient pas du pourtant, c'était totalement illogique. Après tout ce n'était qu'une simple remarque sur la présence d'un organe interne, pas sur ma capacité à ressentir. Les émotions humaines de mes amis sont en train de déteindre sur moi je crois.

Ce qui me perturbait encore plus, c'était la réaction du docteur McCoy.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi s'était il énervé de la même façon que lors de nos joutes verbales sur les hommes ? Comme quand il voulait défendre quelque chose auquel il croyait vraiment. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ne pouvais-je penser qu'à ça?

Qu'à lui ?

C'était... déroutant. Il fallait que j'aille lui parler, que je tire ça au clair mais un sentiment étrange me serrait le ventre. J'étais bloqué devant la porte de l'infirmerie depuis je ne sais combien de temps, ne pouvant me résigner à entrer.  
Je me sentais idiot, enfin, je me sentais humain plutôt. Quand je finis enfin par entrer Léonard leva les yeux vers moi, étonné.

-Spock! Que me vaut votre visite ?

-J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose.

-Allons dans mon bureau dans ce cas, nous serons plus tranquille.

Il se rendit dans son bureau et je le suivis lentement, traînant des pieds presque. Il s'assit alors à son bureau, sortit une bouteille d'alcool et se servit un verre avant de m'en proposer un. Je déclinais l'offre d'un mouvement de tête, même si pour une fois, j'aurais aimé pouvoir ressentir les effets de l'alcool. Ce courage liquide dont on m'avait tant parlé m'aurait été bien utile.

-Qu'arrive-t-il à Jim ?

-Pardon ?

-Quand vous venez, c'est toujours pour parler de Jim.

-Non, ce n'est pas à propos de lui que je suis venus vous voir. Je me posais des questions sur votre comportement lors de la dernière mission.

Il regarda son verre et le bu cul sec avant de s'en servir un autre.

-Que voulez vous savoir ?

-Pourquoi avoir aussi promptement répondu à la remarque sur mon absence de cœur ? Ce n'était pas logique.

Il soupira.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas compris que je n'étais pas logique ? De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut vous déranger, je voulais juste expliquer à ces gens que c'était un mensonge.

-Ça me dérange depuis notre retour, mais ce qui me dérange encore plus, c'est vous.

Il rougis soudainement. J'avais assez côtoyé d'homme pour comprendre qu'il était gêné.

-Pourquoi êtes vous mal à l'aise ?

-Vous ne comprendriez pas Spock, c'est quelque chose d'humain. On ne dit pas de genre de chose à un collègue.

-Vous n'êtes pas simplement un collègue à mes yeux. De plus, vous oubliez que je suis humain.

-Vous préféreriez ne pas l'être et vous le cachez le plus possible.

-Avant oui. Aujourd'hui non, vous m'avez appris les bons côté qu'il y a être humain.

Il se leva précipitamment, je ne comprenais vraiment pas ses réaction, mais pour une raison inconnue, mon cœur se sera dans ma poitrine.

-Bon sang Spock, vous ne pouvez pas dire ça! Vous avez encore beaucoup de lacune sur notre culture je crois! On dirait que vous me faites une déclaration!

Je fronce les sourcils, qu'est ce que c'était censé vouloir dire exactement ?

-Une déclaration ?

Il soupira encore et se servi un autre verre. D'habitude, il ne buvait qu'un verre, je me demande ce qui lui donnait envie de boire autant.

-Une déclaration amoureuse Spock. Vous semblez agité, ce qui est étrange pour vous, vos paroles ne sont pas aussi bien choisi qu'habituellement, de plus les mots que vous utilisez sont souvent utilisés avec cette intention par les humains.

Amoureux? Je ne suis même pas sur de comprendre ce que cela veut dire. J'ai déjà lu des choses sur ce phénomène, mais je ne l'ai jamais expérimenté.

-Qu'est ce que c'est d'aimer ?

-Ce n'est pas une question simple mais vous le saurez que lorsque vous le sentirez.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, je la regarda faire fasciné par la soudaine envie qui me venait : je voulait la toucher, ce qui était très étrange. J'ai été élevé avec les dogmes Vulcain, les mains sont un symbole puissant, seul les couple s'autorisent à se toucher les mains. C'est là, qu'une question apparu dans mon esprit et si ce que je ressentais pour le docteur McCoy était de l'amour ?

-Quel sont les symptômes physiques ?

Il me regardait bizarrement, je laissais transparaître mes émotions, je le savais, mais je ne les contrôlais plus.

-Êtes vous réellement en train de me demander comment vous pouvez savoir si vous êtes amoureux de moi ?

-Je suppose.

Il avait croisé les bras et levé un sourcil, comme quand il réfléchissait sérieusement.

-Écoutez Spock, normalement, les humains font leur déclaration quand ils sont sûr d'aimer la personne, pas quand ils veulent savoir!

« Spock est attendu sur la passerelle »

Je me figeais. Il fallait que je réponde, je le savais, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait, le regard de Léonard me faisait perdre toute notion extérieur. Sans tourner les yeux, il s'approcha du communicateur et répondit.

-Il est avec moi Jim. Il a une petite douleur, je vous le renvoie dès que le problème est réglé.

-Très bien, merci.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous, il semblait chercher ses mots mais je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

-Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas du venir ainsi, mon intention n'avait pour but que de comprendre ce qui me trouble chez vous mais si la réponse la plus logique est que j'ai pour vous des sentiments amoureux, que suis-je censé faire ?

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, son comportement était de plus en plus inhabituel.

-Cette situation vous gêne, j'en suis navré, mais comment puis-je arrêter d'aimer ?

Il releva la tête, incrédule. Avais-je dis quelque chose de mal ?

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas le décider! De toute façon, je suis sûr que ce qui vous trouble n'est que ma tendance à être illogique, je vous agace c'est tout.

Il pensait vraiment que c'était mon opinion de lui ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, à mes yeux vous n'est pas un simple collègue. Vous êtes sûrement la personne auquel je tiens le plus. Je pourrais vous expliquer en détail ce qui me fait penser cela, contrairement à vous, je ne vois pas le mal qu'i dire ce qu'on pense des gens, mais cela serait long et sans doute gênant pour vous.

Il marmonna.

-C'est déjà gênant pour moi.

-J'en suis navré. Cette réflexion est totalement illogique mais m'aimez vous ?

Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de rougir autant, c'est la première fois que je le voyait aussi déconcerté mais je n'étais moi même pas dans mon état habituel. Les mots semblaient s'échapper de ma bouche sans que je puisse les stopper mais il ne m'aimait pas c'était évident, je n'étais moi même pas sûr de mes sentiments.

Il coupa le fil de mes pensé en criant presque.

-Lisez en moi!

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Faites votre truc étrange, mélangez nos esprit!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'approchais lentement de lui et tendis les mains vers son visage. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre alors que je fusionnais nos esprits. Il y avait beaucoup de choses dans sa tête, beaucoup d'émotions et de sentiments mais tout son esprit ne se concentrait que sur une chose, ce qu'il ressentait pour moi et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien de clair ou de logique là dedans. Un mélange étrange qui ressemblait un peu à ce que je ressentais pour lui, un mélange de respect, d'envie d'être plus proche, de gêne, et de beaucoup d'autres choses. Je finis par reculer légèrement, mais pour une raison qui m'étais inconnue, je restais pourtant excessivement près.

Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux, pourtant son regard semblait lointain, comme perdu.

-Voila, c'est ça l'amour. C'est ce que je ressens pour vous. Vous devriez partir maintenant. Jim vous attend.

-Je n'ai pas encore réglé mon problème. Ce que je ressens pour vous ressemble à l'amour que vous m'avez montrer, mais en partie seulement. Comment puis je être certain?

Il ferma les yeux, murmura un juron et s'approcha de moi collant nos torse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, à cet instant mes battement de cœur accélérèrent et une boule me serra la gorge.

-Je crois que je suis vraiment malade, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Il sourit, ça ne devait pas être grave.

-Vous n'êtes pas malade. C'est une réaction normale face à ce qu'il se passe.

Il posa ses doigts sur ma nuque, et je me mis à trembler mais pourquoi ? Il baissa ma tête, je ne comprenais plus du tout ce qu'il faisait. Quelque chose m'échappait dans son comportement. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes, le contact ne dura qu'une seconde, moins sans doute, mais je n'avais plus la notion du temps. C'était agréable, j'aurais aimé réitérer ce contact, mais je ne me sentais pas bien. J'avais chaud. J'étais sûr d'être malade.

-Je crois vraiment être malade, j'ai chaud, des frissons, mon cœur bat plus vite qu'en temps normal, et j'ai une sensation bizarre dans la gorge.

Il éclata d'un rire franc.

-Ce n'est pas une maladie, je vous assure. Mais on peut toujours essayer quelque chose!

Il attrapa mon col et me tira à lui. Cette fois ci, il m'embrassa franchement. Après un temps d'incompréhension, je finis par abandonner toute réflexion et me perdre dans l'instant. Un éclair de lucidité me vînt alors que nos langue bataillaient depuis un temps incertain. Je reculais le plus loin possible de lui, il fallait que j'arrive à me reconcentrer, et sa proximité m'en empêchait.

-Je dois...

-Rejoindre la passerelle oui.

-Est-ce que ce qu'il vient de se passer veut dire que...

-A toi de voir. Tu as besoin de réfléchir. Je ne peux pas répondre à ça à ta place.

-Vous m'aimez ?

-Tu. Vu ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est plus approprié.

-En effet, pardonnes moi. Tu m'aimes ?

-Oui.

J'avais une centaine de questions qui tournaient dans ma tête et pourtant aucune d'elle ne franchit mes lèvres, à la place, je ne puis que dire :

-Il faut que je parte.

Je me dirige vers la porte, mais juste avant de la traverser, je me retournais vers lui et l'embrassa légèrement.

-Tu me fais devenir totalement illogique.

-Tu vas t'y habituer j'en suis sur!

-Tu pense vraiment que nous... Enfin... Pourrions...

-Je ne pensais rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Si tu m'aimes, alors oui, c'est possible. Maintenant part, sinon Jim va me demander un rapport sur ton état de santé !

Je m'en vais rapidement vers le turbolift, il n'avait pas tord, le capitaine risquait de poser des questions auquel il serait compliqué de répondre. Enfin arrivé à la passerelle, je pris mon poste sans regarder le capitaine en espérant qu'il ne m'ait pas vu. J'étais certain de ne pas pouvoir cacher mes émotions aussi bien qu'habituellement, malheureusement, il m'avait vu.

-Spock? Vous allez bien?

-Oui capitaine.

-Vous n'en avez pas l'air!

Il appuya sur son communicateur

-Bones?

-Oui?

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Spock?

-Je lui est juste donner...un petit remontant, rien de méchant, il avait les symptômes d'un simple rhume.

-Un rhume ? Les Vulcain peuvent attraper des rhumes ?

-Heu, oui bien sûr, il n'est pas invincible.

-Est ce que vous me prendriez pas pour un idiot ? Vous savez que mentir au capitaine est interdit ?

-Je vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, vraiment.

-Bones, il est vert.

-Son sang est vert, c'est logique!

-Comme si il rougissait, mais il... verdit. C'est la première fois qu'il est comme ça.

-Vous savez que je suis à côté de vous capitaine ? Je n'ai eu qu'un petit moment de faiblesse qui est à présent passé.

-Il va bien Jim, laissez le reprendre son travail et moi le mien par la même occasion.

-Très bien, mais cette discutions n'est pas fini. Kirk terminé.

-Attendez! Spock, n'oubliez pas de revenir me voir pour... Vérifier.

-Oui docteur. Je vous remercie.

La communication fut coupé, le capitaine me laissa reprendre mon poste pour mon plus grand bonheur, me permettant enfin de réfléchir tranquillement mais mes pensées me ramenaient sans cesse au docteur et à mon envie de le revoir. Mes émotions débordaient, sans que je puisse les contrôler, c'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait. La logique m'échappait. La seul solution qui me semblait logique, était que je l'aimais. Je ne puis m'empêcher de souffler « intéressant ».

-Que ce passe-t-il Spock?

-Rien capitaine. Je m'excuse mais je me sens fatigué, puis-je me rendre à l'infirmerie?

-Bien sur Spock, vous devriez vous reposer un peu.

-Oui capitaine, veuillez m'excuser de cette faiblesse.

-C'est agréable de voir que vous êtes humain.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ma condition mérite-t-elle une insulte.

-Allez vous reposer Spock.

-Merci capitaine.

Je me rendis donc à l'infirmerie d'un pas précipité. Arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie, je ne pu rien faire, l'infirmière me vis en sortant et me demanda quel était le problème mais avant que je ne puisse répondre, Léonard me vit.

-Spock qu'est ce que... vous n'avez pas fini votre quart!

-Non, mais j'ai réfléchis.

-Miss Chapel, je serais dans mon bureau, ne me dérangez qu'en cas d'extrême urgence et si c'est Jim, envoyez le balader.

Je le suivis dans son bureau.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu faisais passer tes réflexions personnelles avant ton travail. Ce n'est pas très logique.

-C'est toi qui me rend illogique! et... je ne veux pas redevenir logique.

Je m'approchais de lui, il recula jusqu'à être coincé par son bureau.

-Es-tu sûr de toi ? Je veux dire, vraiment sûr. Je... je t'aime, si ce n'est pas ton cas, ou si tu n'es pas certain...je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Comment peux tu douter de moi? Je suis vulcain, je ne mens pas.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je peux te croire mais parce que je te connais.

-Illogique.

-Tu vas devoir t'y habituer.

Je me penche vers lui, bien décider à arrêter la discution en l'embrassant.


End file.
